Ordinarily, a known method to duplicate the document data generally is to utilize a copy machine or traditional scanner to process. And, these machines have their own different processing performance. For example, the copy machine can directly reproduce the required copies of document data in an extremely fast speed. For reproducing the documents, the efficiency of these machines is extremely high. But their disadvantages are that the volume and weight of the machines and tools are larger and cannot be hand-carried. As for the scanner, it needs to cooperate with a computer then it can proceed the duplicating of paper document data. And, all the aforementioned machines and tools are not equipped with other functions; they thus have no particularity or competitiveness while usage.